Childish War
by DeadlyInnocence
Summary: Ciel sondes what Sebastian was like before he met him, So Sebastian tells him of a younger sister he was fond of. Ciel then has a plan, find out how to contact this young girl and invite her to stay for the summer, perfect! (may be spoilers for the anime)
1. Popping the Question

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING except the plot line and Sebastian's sister! This is fanfanfiction and I'm a fan writing fiction! that should explain enough! Thank you and good bye!

* * *

The day seems normal enough, blue skies, the sun, birds chirping. Sebastian being his perfect self, waking me up at the perfect time, with his perfect hair and his perfect tray of perfect food, just glowing with perfection. So yes, today was completely normal, oh, wait, something isn't normal, I've been alive for hundreds of years and yet I still look like I'm thirteen, why? I'm a demon! And so is my **perfect** butler! That's not normal at all now is it?

And it being the 21st century and all no one is normal so not being normal is normal.. I guess… So here I am sitting in my study doing nothing of real importance just.. existing and looking at tumblr. I live forever so don't judge me spending sometime on the internet! It entertains me for a while but not near long enough so I let my mind wander. 'I've lived so long yet I know nothing of my butlers past, does he have a family? Siblings perhaps? How was his childhood, how does he know Claude? What relationship did they have in Hell that they HAVE to fight on earth? Why am I thinking in running sentences?' My rambling/thinking is cut short when I hear someone knocking at my door.

''Enter!'' And he does, Sebastian, just oozing perfectness, curse him… He's pushing a cart with things for tea. Have a really been rambling that long?

''Your tea my lord.'' He says in that perfect voice of his. I wave my hand allowing him to start the preparations for it and pour the tea. I guess I could ask him the questions I was thinking of, that's logical right? Right.. ''Sebastian, I'd like a word with you, when you're done pouring the tea, have a seat.'' I gesture to the chair in front of my desk. He complies by sitting when he's done.

''Yes my lord?''

''Well..'' I start off. Thinking of a question to ask I say ''Do you have any siblings by chance?''


	2. The Invite

Sebastian's P.o.V

* * *

''Do you have any siblings by chance?'' The words rang in my head as if a gong went off or someone wouldn't stop ringing the door bell. Siblings.. A small almost invisible smile graced my lips, disappearing as quickly as it came. Going back to the asker at hand. ''Yes I have siblings my young lord, would you like to know about them?'' He nods, a hint of curiosity crosses his eyes. I clear my throat, it's a long story. ''Well.. I have a younger sister, her earthly name is Twyla so that's what I'll call her, Twyla is around your age now, in demon of years of course, she's a bit shorter than you and has long black hair and red eyes. Her style is more tomboyish than most girls her age, she mainly sticks close to me when we're around each other, or at least used to, I haven't talked to her since our contract so it's been quite a while.''

A sigh escapes my lips involuntarily, I do miss her, she's was always so upbeat, and she remind me of a kitten. She was always climbing things and getting in to trouble. A small chuckle forms in my chest. My young lord still seems to be waiting the rest of my explanation about siblings. ''She was mischievous, quite a handful if you ask me. Always getting into trouble and blaming it on other children near the area of the crime scene. She was the real resin the leaning of tower of pisa is leaning.'' Another chuckle. I go on explaining my younger sister's antics and the misfortunes of other people. After talking for half an hour and quite a fill of laughter from myself I turn to leave, less likely to kill one of the idiots we call servants.

* * *

Ciel's P.o.V

* * *

After Sebastian left I started thinking of what he had said, so he has a sister and she's my age. So how old is he? And if he hasn't even talked to her since the contract does he not know how to? My thoughts directly went to the Undertaker. I guess I could give him a call.. I pick up my iPhone and look through the contacts. Grelle, Will, Ronald, Claude, Some random hot chick at my old school, ah ha! Undertaker! I click the call button and wait for him to pick up.

_''hehehe, yes Earl?''_

''Undertaker how do you contact a demon without making a contract? You know, just to talk?''

_''Now, you know my price, but since I feel you don't want you butler to know, I'll give you it for free, but you must tell me, why do you need this information?''_

''Well… Sebastian has a younger sister that he hasn't seen in centuries (literally) and I was kinda-ish sorta hoping I'd invite her over for the summer so Sebastian would be happy and do his work more efficiently, not just for his mood, but for me as well''

_''So it's not just because you want a girl friend to shove into Alois's* face?''_

''Psh…. naaah… So how do you contact one?''

_''Their demon phone number! Twyla's is.. 666-240-9628, bye!'' -BEEP- _

* * *

The beep that shows the end of a phone call went off, I looked at the number I wrote down, Undertaker said it was Twyla's.. should I take the chance of calling it? Eh, whats immortality if you don't take a few risks right? So I dialed the number

_''Hello this is Aelurus Or Twyla, I'm sorry I missed your call UNLESS YOUR MY DAMN FATHER THEN I'M NOT SORRY! If you're not, please leave your name, Hell number and a detailed message and I will get back to you as soon as possible, thank you again and have a hellish day!''_

**beep**

''Hello, this is Sebastian's contractor, I was wondering if you'd like to stay the summer, it would help Sebastian a lot, call me back.''

I hung up after that and started back on.. nothing.. So I under up playing flappy birds and throwing the phone across the room because the damn bird can't do squat by it's self! I heard to phone ring and on my way to get up I tripped and ended up crawling on the floor to my phone. It was a text message from Twyla saying she'd be here in five minutes. Guess I should tell Sebastian we're having a visitor..

* * *

So I know Alois shouldn't be alive.. But I honestly don't care so stfu Also! If you have been reading my other stories, I apologize for deleting them, me and my friend share an account and she wrote them but her computer and internet messed up so she can't write until she gets a new computer and her internet is fixed, sorry! And I'm writing the third chapter now it should be up today or tomorrow so thank you people for reading!


	3. The Kitchen

Third Person

Twyla sat on her bed in Hell drawing things she saw on earth, occasionally looking outside her window, outside was dark skies and fire blazing in the distance hardly interesting to the demonling Looking around her room you'd think she hated everyone and everything, but that wasn't exactly true, she had a soft spot for her older brothers, Claude and Sebastian (their earthly names) she found it confusing as to why that hated each other, when she last saw them she was four in demon years and being now thirteen going on fourteen she missed them dearly, being this young in demon years was frustrating, she was too young to make a contract but too old to go to earth without invitation or contract, useless in Hell until 16 and worthless anywhere else.

Her drawing was that of a kitten feasting on fish it stole from a market place, Twyla smiled at her drawing, on the background she drew a fat man trying to catch the kitten. She was a good artist seeing as she had no other hobbies besides pranking and stealing, or even kidnapping if she was to it, and if she really hated you torture or murder would suffice. But she was grounded from these as she was caught trying to break demon rules be sneaking to earth. Though demons are stereotypically wild beings running free and not doing rules (humans thought that) it isn't true, they are well behaved beings though they feast off evil they succumb to the rules in their facility and if one is caught breaking them, they are punished severely, well, unless you're the youngest daughter (and most prized child) of King Satan himself you're punished severely..

Putting down her sketchbook and picking up her iPhone (which she took on earth) she scrolled through her messages and missed phone calls. she found one she deemed interesting, the phone number was from earth seeing as it wasn't a 888 number (Heaven) or a 666 number (Hell) but a +44 number ''UK I presume..'' the person calling left a voice mail, clicking the 'listen' button she put the phone to her ear.

''My brother's contracted.. I wonder if he means Corvus or Araneae… (Sebastian or Claude)'' She wondered out loud, moving her dark locks away from her face she changed out of her demon form and started packing for the trip and putting everything in a black backpack with silver lining. Her dark ripped skinny jeans were tucked into knee-high brown flat boots. On her thin torso was a black shirt with rips along the back like something attacked her it wasn't hugging her body since it was a size to big but it was flow-y so she could move in it while climbing or running away from things, on the front of it was a silver pentagram or her 'mark' if she were to make a contract, it was simple had the normal star and circle, but inside the circle and in between the points of the star were skulls that looked out place in the crystal-like silver them being a dull grey with grey wings sprouting from them. All in all she had a demonic style, even to demons she seemed dark, The only other demon who had silver instead of a normal color (green, blue, purple, blue, etc) was the devil himself. no one chooses what color they are, but the next silver is the heir to the crown, which Twyla hated the fact she was next.

She's too small, people would say, which was true, at thirteen she only held 4'11 to her name, she also was.. well cute, her long hair fell in waves and her bright red eyes still held a doe-like feel to them, her features were rounded and as her older brother would say she looked like a dark kitten, ruffled when angry and sweet when in the mood to be. But now that you understand what she looks like lets get back to what she's doing.

Once she finished packing she left a note for her mother and father to see later, grabbed a black hood, teleported to the address that was left in the voice-mail, and texted the number saying she'd be there. when she got to the house she decided to examine the wide spread of land she would be staying at for the next few months. After it all it was the first week of the summer. She first checked the gardens, hiding from a large white dog that was in the area and a young blond boy with five red hair clips, two on the left and three on the right. she managed to go around the expanse of the garden without getting caught twice. Going back to the front she knocked twice. A female maid with large, tick, rounded rimless glasses and maroon colored hair pulled up into two small rounded ponytails, she had on a navy blue and white maid's outfit and she'd be quite adorable if you got rid of her glasses.

''A-are you here t-to see the you-young m-m-master?'' she stuttered, all Twyla did was nod and so the maid, whom's name was Mey-rin, let her in. Walking in Twyla pulled up the hood on her jacket and found her way to Ciel's study. When she got the door she knocked thrice and waited.

''Enter'' A young boy answered from behind the door, it sounded muffled seeing as the door was three inches of wood and he was on the other side of the room, but with demon ears she heard it clearer than crystal. Opening the door and walking inside she sat down in the chair across the mahogany desk. The owner of the house and her brother was sitting across the table from year, no more than tow feet away. She could easily string his neck or at least bruise him up pretty badly, she should be cross at him for keeping her family away from her for so long, but how could he know that her brother was his servant? And he did reunite them as soon as he found out.. right? Right.

Without even looking up the boy started ''You must be Twyla, correct?''

''Correct, you must be the Earl of Phantomhive, correct? No need to answer that I know you are, anyway why bring me here after all this time? Did you just start to wonder about your butler's past? Or did you finally bring the courage to ask the second son of Satan if he had siblings?''

Ciel just sat there as if he had been slapped with a fish and processing what had happened, and Twyla stared at him as if he had five heads and one was female and PMSing. Finally Ciel spoke ''I was just wondering why he has been acting like he missed something, it couldn't have been a cat, he has thousands… sadly'' He sighed out the last part while Twyla's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of her face from the blunt statement of how Ciel didn't like cats.

Ciel then broke the silence by telling Twyla a few things about the manor. Such as where she'd be sleeping and a map of the expanse, which she didn't need since she mentally mapped out the entirety of the manor before she even walked into the place. Once he was done with explaining everything he excused her to find Sebastian, which he happily obliged too, taking after her brother she took his signature bow then walked out through the large wooden doors.

Walking down the long hallways she thought about where Sebastian might be, he could be cleaning one of the rooms, but there is so many.. Or he could be polishing the china and silver, or cooking sweets in the kitchen. When she was younger Sebastian would always bake her pastries or cakes, maybe even homemade brownies. Deciding to check Sebastian's favorite place first, she walked down the long passage way to the one room she also deemed her favorite. The kitchen.


End file.
